


Crime Scene Emergency

by newwriter2017



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newwriter2017/pseuds/newwriter2017
Summary: Pregnant Amanda and Liv go to a crime scene at an apartment and Amanda has a potty emergency there once arriving. Will she be able to make it to a different bathroom in an apartment building?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Crime Scene Emergency

It was a hot summer day in New York and Liv Benson and Amanda Rollins-Murphy who is pregnant for a second time were in the brunette's office. Liv is sitting at her desk as Amanda is standing in the doorway. She comes in and stands by the desk with her 20oz water bottle. 

As they arrive at the crime scene, Amanda feels the urge to use the bathroom kick in quickly as the baby presses on her bladder suddenly. Amanda taps on Liv's shoulder to get her attention. 

"Liv, I have to pee," Amanda says doing her pee dance. 

"Okay, we're going in now. I'm sure that you can use the bathroom there." Liv says. 

They enter and immediately, Amanda can hear it. The sound she dreads the most when it comes to her entire pregnancy, the sound of running water, making her have to pee even more than she already does. 

"Uh oh," Amanda whines as she holds herself very tight. 

"What's wrong, Amanda?" Liv asks. 

"Hearing the running water is making me have to pee even more. Sorry, Liv. I should have peed before we came here." Amanda says.

"It's okay, Amanda. Did you have to go then?" Liv asks. 

"No, but I do now," Amanda says. 

She knows that if she waits too long, her entire bladder will unload itself, adding to the mess of the crime scene. Amanda continues to hold her privates, trying not to pee herself. 

"Liv, what would happen if I accidentally pee on the crime scene, like if I pee on the evidence?" Amanda asks before another officer shows them where the running water is coming from. 

“It would ruin the evidence and we won’t get anything to place on anyone,” Liv replied. 

Walking to the sound, Liv sighed to herself softly. Amanda is bouncing from foot to foot in desperation. She has been dying to pee since arriving at the crime scene. 

"Okay, because I'm scared that I'm going to get in trouble for peeing on the evidence," Amanda says. 

Amanda follows the sound to a door in the bedroom and opens it to see the sink was left on and the shower was on as well. The pair follow the officer and make their way to the bedroom where the victim is on the bed. The sounds of running water were louder in here than in the doorway of the apartment. They go into the bathroom and see that the shower is running water and the sink is overflowing as Amanda starts dancing more uncomfortably. 

"I have to pee so bad," Amanda complains. 

Liv looked over to Amanda and sighed. “I know. I'm sorry, honey. I just can’t have you ruining the evidence, maybe you can see if a neighbor will let you use their bathroom?” She said. 

"I don't know if I can hold it much longer," Amanda says. 

"Lieutenant Benson is right, Detective Rollins-Murphy. If you use this bathroom, we have no evidence." The officer says to Amanda. 

"Are you out of your freaking mind?! I'm dying to pee! Liv, if I use this bathroom, I hope that you have a hand sanitizer. I'll pee in the trash can if I have to." Amanda whines. 

Liv looked at her. “I don’t, but that’s still part of the evidence, honey. You would be better off finding a neighbor and use their bathroom.” Liv tried to reason. 

She didn’t want to keep pushing Amanda but she also knew everything in the bathroom was part of the evidence at the same time. Amanda continues squirming around as she becomes more desperate to pee. 

"Okay. I'll go use another bathroom, but I want you to come with me." Amanda says.

"Of course. I can do the talking. You can try to stay still and look pretty." Liv says. 

Amanda grabs Liv's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze of appreciation and the pair head back towards the entrance of the apartment to find a second bathroom that Amanda can use to not compromise the evidence in the original apartment.

As they exit, Liv spots an officer and asks if any of the tenants in the neighboring units are still home. The officer shakes his head and points to the door at the end of the hall.

They go over to it and knock, waiting for someone to open the door. Amanda is on the verge of peeing herself. 

"I really have to pee," Amanda complains. 

"I know, I know," Liv replies as she knocks on the door. 

There is no response. Liv knocks again, this time a little harder. The tenant comes to the door.

"Yes?" Asks the woman.

"Hi, we're SVU. I'm Lieutenant Benson and this is Detective Rollins-Murphy. We were just at apartment 1503, doing an investigation of the scene and my detective here needs to use the bathroom. I would have asked another neighbor, but it seems they all cleared from their apartments. We were wondering if she can use your bathroom. She's pregnant and she really can't wait. It's an emergency." Liv tells the woman.

"Yes, of course. Come on in." The tenant says.

Amanda and Liv come into the apartment as the tenant closes her door.

"Bathroom is the last door on the right-hand side of the hallway," she says, pointing towards the hallway.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Amanda replies as she walks down the hall at a brisk pace, still holding herself. 

Amanda finds the bathroom and closes the door. Liv waits in the doorway, asking the woman questions pertinent to the investigation while she waits for Amanda.

In the bathroom, Amanda says "gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee." before she sits down to pee. Amanda quickly opens the toilet lid and pulls her pants and underwear down to her knees, sits down and starts to pee.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. This feels so good." she sighs happily. 

In the hallway, Liv goes by the bathroom to check on Amanda. She knocks on the door. 

"Amanda, are you okay?" Liv asks. 

"Yep. I'm just peeing. I drank a lot of water, so I could be a while. I just couldn't hold it anymore. I had to pee so bad." Amanda says. 

"It's okay, Amanda. When you gotta go, you gotta go." Liv says. 

A minute later, Amanda thinks that she's done, but she realizes that there's more wanting to come out as she's about to grab some toilet paper. She leans forward and a strong stream of pee comes out.

"Liv, is it normal to pee again after already peeing a lot already?" Amanda questions

"Yes, if you're pregnant. Why?" Liv asks.

"Well, I did just pee and now I'm going as if I never went in the first place," she replies.

"Maybe you didn't lean forward the first time." Liv says.

"That could be true, but I didn't think it mattered. I just really had to pee." Amanda says sarcastically as she finally finishes. 

"Lean forward every time you visit the bathroom. You won't have to double void." Liv suggests. 

"Holy crap! That's a lot of pee." Amanda says, surprised. 

Fin and Carisi find Liv in the tenant's apartment wondering why she's there. Liv says that Amanda needed to use the bathroom.

"Amanda always has to pee when we hit a crime scene," Fin says coolly.

Carisi laughs, "Even though she always goes before we get to them. It's all that water. I even ask her every time before we leave."

"She can't help it. She said that she didn't have to go before we left." Liv says. 

"Is she okay in the bathroom?" Fin asks. 

They then hear Amanda flushing the toilet.

"Does that answer your question?" Liv asks.

After washing up at the sink, Amanda exits the bathroom.

"Don't you two have anything better to do than gossip about my private time?" Amanda asks.

"We were just worried because you spend a lot of time in the bathroom." Fin says. 

"Appreciate the concern, but we have a case to take care of. I feel better now." Amanda replies calmly.

They exit the apartment and Amanda thanks the tenant for letting her use her bathroom and that she really appreciates it. They leave the tenant's apartment and they return to the original apartment.


End file.
